Shining Tears
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: [AU]Kagome is an outcast. A shard of the Shikon Jewel is embedded in her foot while she tries to escape a group of bullies! Inuyasha feels that he has no choice, but to use her for the shard. But his plan soon turns upside down when he gets to know her!


_**Shining Tears**_

_**Inuyasha**_

_ForeverSapphire_

Sorry! I know that I should be updating, but I just have to write this!

**Disclaimer:** I'm so bored, that I write stories for things that I don't own.

Remember, there is a lot of language, but that's the only warning! Enjoy, okay?

This is important! The ages of our cast:

_Kagome:_ 12

_Miroku: _13

_Sango:_ 13

_Inuyasha: _14

Now on with the story! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

-

-

"No! Stop it! Please! Just leave me alone! No!"

A young girl ran through the forest.She screamed as laughing shadows ripped the sides of her clothes, and pinching her skin.

Her tears blocked her view... She just ran as fast as she could. There was a sharp pain in the bottom of her foot, but she just kept going, she was too afraid to stop.

"Yeah, we got her now. The little wench can't keep this up for that long!"

A group of dirty faced boys were following the water logged girl.

"Hey! Why did you stop, little bitch? Finally gonna give up?" One of the boys snarled.

Kagome was on the ground, with a sour bruise on her knee. Her little dress was torn so badly, it looked like a mini skirt.

But the girl was a fighter, so she got up and faced them. Ready to curse them out.

Kagome couldn't speak. She kept coughing, and once, a little blood came out with it.

" Why don't you come play with us? We won't hurt you, even if you are a lying bitch," One of the boys in the group piped up.

"So, tell us! Where is Sango? We know that she's your friend. And that Miroku, too. Sango owes us a favor. We spared her brother. But all we wanted to do was teach the kid a lesson, for being the rat that he was. Now, sweet Kagome, was that so damn wrong!"

"You will not harm Sango! I will protect her! Plus! If you don't leave me alone, she'll beat all six of you up with her Hiraikotsu!" Kagome threatened.

"Yeah, right. She left that demon slaying village, and moved here, probably because her village was ashamed of her family. That girl can't handle that bone. She hits everything but the target!"

The boys apparently found this painfully funny, and fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Kagome's tears fell in a silent anger.

One of the boys walked in circles around Kagome. "Tell us where Sango is. Miroku is out fishing with his father. We can convince him - the boy cracked his knuckles - a little later if we have to."

"You leave Miroku alone. Besides, Aunty Reiko doesn't trust you!" Kagome defended.

"Who gives a damn what his mother thinks?" one of the boys retorted, definately the oldest, and the leader.

:Sango's mother told us that she was out all day. She said she was with you."

"We need to convince her, I think." The boy walking around Kagome said this suddenly, making her jump.

All at once the boys tackled Kagome to the ground. She screamed as loud as she could, and flailed her arms and legs into the air. The group laughed at the girl, and pushed her head harder into the forest ground.

_What are they going to do with me! Maybe they'll make me do all their work, or eat their vegetables, or worse, give them the jewelery my mommy and I made from seashells! We made them in memory of Daddy... They've already beat me up... _

"Leave that girl alone you bastards!"

"Oh, look boys! It's the half demon!"

"Sure ain't half human!"

"But he is! He's not a demon!"

"No way! We're not the same as that thing!"

"Shut the hell up before I have to use my claws to do it for you!" Inuyasha barked. (_Get it? Inuyasha? Bark? Sorry..._) He flashed his claws and smirked.

"Alright, you haven't won, though. We'll keep going after that girl until she hands over Sango-Chan." The leader announced.

They let go of Kagome and walked into the direction of the village. Someone stuck out his tongue - so did Inuyasha.

"Are you alright, kid?" Inuyasha's voice became really soft.

"Yeah, thanks." Kagome looked away.

"It's fine..." Inuyasha shifted his feet.

Kagome winced - the pain in her foot shot up her leg. All she saw was Inuyasha running to her side, before she passed out.


End file.
